


Non sei solo

by Niroce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, angel!dean, human!Cas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niroce/pseuds/Niroce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, semplice uomo, un giorno incontra l'angelo Dean e la sua vita cambia completamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non sei solo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho voluto un po' mescolare le carte nel mazzo, immaginando Castiel in versione umana e Dean nei panni dell'angelo. Spero che ne sia venuto fuori qualcosa di vagamente decente.

Tutto è nato da questa immagine:  
  
[Link](http://perpetuallycaffeinated.tumblr.com/post/9158051449/for-anonymous-description-angel-dean-castiel)

 

**Non sei solo**

Castiel non ce la faceva più. Era stanco di lottare, stanco di cercare di sfuggire ad un destino inevitabile, stanco di essere una pedina sulla scacchiera di un gioco a cui non avrebbe mai voluto partecipare.  
 _Stanco_.  
Si lasciò ricadere pesantemente sul letto del motel nel quale alloggiava quella notte, in quell’impossibile fuga senza speranza; incurvò la schiena, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si passò le mani sul viso, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso un po’ di quella spossatezza.  
Sospirò, domandandosi per l’ennesima volta come lui, la persona più comune e insignificante del pianeta, fosse finito in quella situazione.

Era appena passata l’alba e il cielo aveva assunto una pallida colorazione grigiastra; le grandi nuvole scure che punteggiavano quel mattino erano cariche di pioggia e umidità. Castiel si era svegliato presto, come al solito, per arrivare a scuola in tempo per le lezioni delle prime ore. Insegnava letteratura alla scuola superiore di Lawrence e quel lavoro lo appagava, nella sua semplicità.  
Era una persona che viveva la vita giorno per giorno, nel suo appartamento vicino alla stazione, apprezzando piccole cose come il fuoco nel camino d’inverno, un buon libro la sera, il sorriso della professoressa di matematica Anna – per la quale aveva un debole che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di confessare –, l’arcobaleno dopo la pioggia.  
Non aveva molti amici, ma a dir la verità non gli mancavano. Le sue abitudini gli facevano compagnia.  
I medici la chiamavano sindrome di Asperger, ma per lui era semplicemente tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Il suo cellulare aveva squillato, facendogli distogliere lo sguardo dalla finestra del soggiorno. Era un messaggio di Balthazar, suo fratello, che gli chiedeva di raggiungere lui e Gabriel ad un indirizzo preciso.  
Si era stupito di quella enigmatica richiesta, ma erano i suoi fratelli e se gli chiedevano di incontrarsi dovevano avere i loro buoni motivi. I suoi studenti avrebbero potuto aspettare.  
Quando era arrivato di fronte a quel capannone in periferia aveva avvertito uno strano senso di disagio, una sorta di tensione quasi elettrica nell’aria; come se qualcosa non fosse al giusto posto.  
Era entrato guardingo, lanciando occhiate furtive alle pareti di lamiera e assi di ferro ricoperte da strani simboli scuri.  
Al centro di quel luogo si trovavano i suoi fratelli e un’altra persona accanto a loro. Era un uomo alto e di bell’aspetto, con un’espressione indecifrabile, anche se per lui lo erano quasi tutte.  
I suoi fratelli erano cambiati, cresciuti. E non solo fisicamente; poteva quasi percepire un fardello pesare sulle spalle di entrambi, riflesso nelle loro facce indurite. Lo guardavano con… rammarico? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo con precisione.  
«Ciao, Castiel.» Aveva parlato lo sconosciuto, puntando verso di lui i suoi occhi tra il nocciola e il verde oliva. «Sono Dean, un angelo del Signore.»  
Castiel si era avvicinato, ispezionando quel volto sconosciuto. Non aveva mai pensato agli angeli. Sapeva cosa fossero, ma non aveva mai pensato che potessero esistere veramente.  
Aveva scrutato i suoi occhi cercando di capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Gli avevano detto che a volte le persone mentono per fare dell’ironia, un concetto che aveva fatto molta fatica a comprendere e che stentava ancora a riconoscere.  
Sembrava serio.  
Aveva fatto un altro passo avanti.  
«Ehi! So di essere irresistibile, Cas, ma esiste una piccola cosa chiamata spazio personale.» Aveva detto l’angelo sollevando le mani con un sorriso.  
«Le mie scuse.» Aveva risposto Castiel, abbassando lo sguardo e facendo un passo indietro. Non era molto pratico con le relazioni interpersonali.  
«Che sta succedendo?» Si era rivolto poi ai suoi due fratelli.  
Sapeva che lavoravano insieme, per una ditta di costruzioni, ma erano sempre in viaggio e li vedeva sì e no un paio di volte all’anno, quando passavano a trovarlo a Lawrence.  
Se fosse stato una persona diversa probabilmente avrebbe capito subito che c’era qualcos’altro che ignorava, avrebbe fatto delle domande.  
«C’è una cosa che dovresti sapere, Cassie, e credimi, avremmo di gran lunga preferito che tu potessi rimanere fuori da questa faccenda, ma purtroppo non è possibile.» Aveva esordito Balthazar, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e guardandolo con i suoi occhi blu carichi di sconfitta.  
Aveva sempre saputo intuire gli stati d’animo di Gabriel e Balthazar.  
«Noi siamo dei cacciatori, fratellino, e stiamo cercando di fermare l’Apocalisse. D’ora in poi dovrai venire con noi, è importante.» Aveva continuato Gabriel con un tono di voce greve.  
«Cacciatori?» Castiel non riusciva a vedere il filo conduttore che univa tutte quelle informazioni.  
«Di creature sovrannaturali. Fantasmi, demoni, licantropi… sono custodi silenziosi dell’umanità. E anche dei gran rompicoglioni.» L’angelo gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata divertita, sghignazzando.  
«Non riesci proprio a prendere niente sul serio, pennuto? Qui stiamo parlando della vita di nostro fratello.» Si era alterato Balthazar, voltandosi vero l’angelo.  
«Non capisco.» Si era intromesso Castiel, inclinando il capo e rivolgendo uno sguardo interrogatore a Dean.  
«Tu sei il vessel di Michael, l’unico in grado di fermare Lucifer e impedire l’Apocalisse.»

In tutti quei mesi il ricordo di quel primo incontro aveva tormentato Castiel come una malattia. Non gli dava pace.  
Se non avesse mai vissuto quel giorno, nulla di tutto quello che ne era conseguito sarebbe successo. Nulla.  
Ed era tutta colpa sua…  
Si alzò dal letto e si sfilò il trenchcoat, indumento che indossava sempre, regalo dei suoi fratelli. Lo piegò con cura, come faceva ogni sera per mantenere quelle abitudini che lo facevano andare avanti e lo aiutavano a mantenere il controllo, riponendolo sul tavolino dal lato opposto della stanza.  
Si diresse verso il bagno e sfilò dalla tasca dei pantaloni scuri uno spazzolino da viaggio con tubetto di dentifricio incluso per lavarsi i denti. Come ogni sera. Altra abitudine.  
Mentre si spazzolava i denti colse il suo riflesso allo specchio e vide un uomo che non riconobbe. Un uomo che aveva vissuto cose troppo grandi per lui.  
I suoi fratelli erano coraggiosi, forti, sani. Non erano come lui, il ragazzino problematico che a scuola si isolava e non parlava con nessuno. Loro erano quelli in gamba.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere uno di loro, non lui, il vessel dell’arcangelo; in quel modo le cose sarebbero state più semplici, si sarebbero svolte in modo differente. Non li avrebbe persi…

Avevano lasciato Lawrence il giorno stesso in cui Castiel aveva incontrato per la prima volta Dean. Erano fuggiti, a bordo della sua amata macchina, una Chevy Impala del ’67. La creatura celeste poteva teletrasportarli in un attimo, ma aveva preferito quel mezzo terreno per non dare nell’occhio e avere tempo di spiegare ai tre fratelli la situazione. A quanto aveva capito Castiel, anche Balthazar e Gabriel avevano da poco incontrato l’angelo.  
Dean quindi gli spiegò di come i demoni volessero liberare Lucifer dalla sua gabbia infernale, determinando così l’inizio dell’Apocalisse, mentre gli angeli volevano fermarli a tutti i costi.  
Secondo loro l’unica soluzione era far scendere in campo Michael, lo stesso che aveva cacciato Lucifer in primo luogo, quando quest’ultimo si era ribellato; per fare ciò avrebbero dovuto convincere Castiel ad accettare di divenire il vessel dell’arcangelo. E proprio questo era il compito di Dean.  
Li avrebbe portati in un posto sicuro, dove avrebbero potuto discutere a fondo della faccenda, proteggendoli al contempo dai demoni che volevano mettere le mani su Castiel per eliminarlo.  
«Forse dovreste semplicemente lasciare che mi catturino, così si accorgeranno che sono inutile.» Sussurrò Castiel, fissandosi la punta delle dita, sul sedile anteriore.  
Dean, al volante, si voltò guardandolo con un’espressione seria. «Pensi di non valere niente, di non meritare di essere portato in salvo? Tu sei la persona più importante di tutta la creazione, Castiel, e non è un caso che il vessel di Michael sia proprio tu.»  
Aveva scrollato le spalle e aveva sollevato lo sguardo verso quello dell’angelo. «Ma perché proprio io?» Aveva domandato quasi con rassegnazione, convinto che ci fosse stato un grosso sbaglio.  
«Perché sei speciale. Perché sei tu.» Gli aveva risposto l’angelo, accendendo lo stereo e lasciando che gli AC/DC riempissero l’abitacolo chiudendo quel discorso.  
Doveva essere tutto molto semplice. Arrivati a destinazione Dean avrebbe bendato i tre e li avrebbe condotti in quel posto segreto dove sarebbero stati al sicuro per un po’.  
Era andato tutto come previsto, e dopo un ultimo tratto in macchina e un pezzo a piedi finale, avevano sentito una porta chiudersi con un clangore metallico alle loro spalle. Le bende gli furono tolte.  
Allora avevano cominciato a non capire più nulla.  
Un’esplosione di luce aveva inondato il luogo dove si trovavano e che Castiel non aveva avuto tempo di mettere a fuoco; una schiera di ombre saettavano da un lato all’altro, colpendo, picchiando, graffiando.  
Castiel aveva sentito i suoi fratelli urlare e combattere contro quei nemici invisibili e sconosciuti, mentre lui faceva l’unica cosa che gli riusciva bene: accucciarsi in un angolo, nascondersi, aspettare.  
Qualcosa l’aveva colpito, facendolo rotolare qualche metro più in là, e aveva aperto gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti una creatura di terrore, furia e luce, con in mano una spada argentata che brillava di una luce sinistra e sangue. Il sangue dei suoi fratelli.  
L’ultima cosa che aveva visto era stato Dean scagliarsi contro quella figura con un urlo disperato, poi era stato il buio e tutto il mondo gli era sembrato sciogliersi come crema al sole.  
Una mano l’aveva afferrato con una spalla e la sua mente si era oscurata.

Finì di lavarsi i denti e ripose con cura lo spazzolino sul tavolino, accanto al trenchcoat.  
Con una mano sfiorò fugacemente l’indumento, ripensando al sacrificio dei suoi fratelli. Sentì la rabbia scorrergli come un serpente lungo la spina dorsale, l’odio verso quegli angeli che l’avevano preso in giro, sterminando Balthazar e Gabriel come si uccidono delle mosche fastidiose.  
Ma non tutti. Dean era innocente.

Quando Castiel si era svegliato si trovava in una stanza d’albergo e le prime due persone che aveva visto erano state Dean e un uomo che non aveva mai incontrato prima di allora, con dei capelli lunghi e un viso pulito.  
«Dove sono Balthazar e Gabriel?» Aveva domandato, strizzando gli occhi per abituarsi alla luce e cercando di mettersi a sedere.  
Dean aveva adagiato una mano delicatamente sulla sua spalla, che si accorse essere infuocata, come se si fosse bruciato, e lo trattenne in posizione sdraiata. «Devi riposare.»  
«Non voglio riposare. Voglio vedere i miei fratelli e tornare a casa, non me ne frega niente della stupida Apocalisse. Voglio tornare a vivere la mia vita invisibile a Lawrence ed essere dimenticato da tutti voi. Voglio tornare ad essere nessuno!» Stava urlando mentre le lacrime sgorgavano incontrollate dai suoi occhi e rigavano le sue guance, ricadendo sul cuscino. Le mani di Dean lo tenevano fermo con gentilezza, aumentando la presa quando i primi tremori avevano cominciato a scuotere il suo corpo, seguiti da un attacco di convulsioni.  
In quel momento aveva desiderato morire. Sapeva cosa era successo a Balthazar e Gabriel, sapeva cosa avevano fatto gli angeli. Era tutto sbagliato.  
Quando si era svegliato di nuovo c’erano ancora Dean e lo sconosciuto.  
«Ci hanno teso un agguato, Castiel. Mi avevano detto che avrebbero aspettato la tua decisione e ti avrebbero lasciato andare se non avessi accettato di accogliere Michael, ma non era vero. Mi hanno ingannato per trovarti e costringerti a dire di sì. È colpa mia e mi dispiace, ma non sei l’unico ad aver perso una famiglia.» Era deluso e amareggiato. Era spossato.  
Castiel aveva annuito silenziosamente, fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé, sentendosi più al sicuro nell’ambiente confortevole e isolato della sua mente che in quel mondo spietato.  
«Lui è Sam. Quando ha scoperto il piano degli arcangeli è corso ad avvertirmi ma non ha fatto in tempo. Ci aiuterà. Lotteremo insieme. Ce la faremo, Cas.» Gli aveva stretto una mano, un gesto che nessuno faceva mai. Che non permetteva di fare a nessuno.  
All’improvviso percepì i muri che si era costruito attorno per quello che erano, inconsistenti pareti d’aria che gli davano l’illusione di essere protetto.  
Era la fine. Non aveva più nessuno.  
Aveva sentito il braccio di Dean cingergli le spalle e si era lasciato spingere verso il petto dell’angelo. Aveva percepito un calore dolce che l’aveva fatto stare malissimo, come un abbraccio di piume che nascondono dei chiodi.  
Aveva sepolto il viso nella maglietta di Dean, piangendo in silenzio, scosso da singhiozzi disperati, mentre l’angelo gli sfiorava i capelli e lo stringeva a sé.

Si sfilò la camicia, piegando anch’essa e posandola sopra il trenchcoat.  
In condizioni normali si sarebbe messo il pigiama e si sarebbe seduto sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra; avrebbe preso il libro sul comodino e avrebbe letto dieci pagine, non una di più, non una di meno, prima di andare a dormire.  
Ma quelli non erano tempi normali, era la fine del mondo. E lui era al centro degli eventi.  
Avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere ma non lo fece. Non era giusto, pensò.  
Solo una volta in vita sua aveva sorriso, ed era stato grazie a Dean.

Avevano già cambiato motel una decina di volte, in quella fuga forsennata contro il tempo. Gli arcangeli e le loro schiere li inseguivano come dei segugi, ogni giorno più vicini. Potevano quasi sentire il loro fiato sul collo.  
Nel frattempo Dean e Sam inseguivano una flebile speranza, un barlume di futuro in quell’oscurità densa come il catrame. Volevano cercare Dio, loro Padre, sperando in un suo intervento.  
Castiel si sentiva come un peso, una palla al piede che non faceva altro che rallentarli con i suoi bisogni e le sue stranezze. Non aveva mai smesso di ripetergli di lasciarlo indietro, di smettere di opporsi, perché non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta. Lui non ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Ma i due angeli non avevano sentito ragioni e ogni volta avevano ignorato le sue proteste. Dean lo guardava, con un sorriso, e gli diceva: «Non sei solo.» Era strano, perché Castiel comprendeva benissimo il significato di quelle parole. C’erano i due angeli con lui, erano i suoi compagni di viaggio. Ma aveva sempre l’impressione che ci fosse qualcos’altro al di là del mero significato numerico in quella frase e in quel sorriso. Solo, non riusciva a capire cosa; non riusciva a leggere il significato di quel sorriso.  
Un giorno Sam e Dean erano andati a seguire l’ennesima pista, dopo numerosi fallimenti, per conto loro, lasciando Castiel ad aspettarli in un’anonima stanza numero 95.  
All’improvviso, nel cuore della notte, un possente schiocco d’elettricità aveva spezzato il silenzio, e i due angeli erano apparsi nel mezzo della stanza.  
Sam teneva Dean in piedi a stento, reggendolo con un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre quest’ultimo arrancava faticosamente, quasi accasciato contro il fratello. Sembrava completamente abbattuto, come se si fosse lasciato andare. Castiel si era spaventato, gli sembrava che qualcosa fosse morto nell’angelo.  
Sam gli rivolse uno sguardo disperato e amareggiato. «Non c’è, Cas. Non c’è.» Gli aveva detto scuotendo il capo, stupendosi delle sue stesse parole come se ancora facesse fatica ad accettare quell’ultima sconfitta.  
Aveva adagiato Dean sul letto e Castiel aveva visto il sangue tingere i suoi vestiti e il gelo artigliare i suoi occhi.  
Non guariva, nonostante i suoi poteri angelici glielo consentissero. Non voleva guarire.  
«Dean, per piacere.» Aveva detto Sam con un filo di voce, stringendo una mano all’altro angelo con gentilezza. Una lacrima bagnò quella mano. Castiel non sapeva che gli angeli piangessero.  
Dean aveva voltato il capo, guardando tutto e niente. «Mi dispiace. Non c’è speranza, Sam. Non c’è nessuno.» Aveva chiuso gli occhi, sospirando.  
Anche Dio li aveva abbandonati.  
Castiel voleva fare qualcosa, voleva rendersi utile, confortare l’angelo e dirgli che non era tutto perduto. Ma non ce la faceva perché sapeva che non era vero. Avevano perso sin dall’inizio, era solo una questione di consapevolezza.  
Però una cosa la sapeva.  
«Non sei solo.» Aveva detto. Poi aveva sorriso. Per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva sentito quel calore di cui tutti parlavano incurvargli le labbra, spontaneamente. Voleva che Dean vedesse quel sorriso e sapeva che vi avrebbe letto qualcosa che forse poteva farlo stare meglio, come aveva sempre fatto con lui.  
Dean l’aveva guardato negli occhi e Castiel si era accorto che il gelo se n’era andato.

Voleva sorridere di nuovo. Era stanco di fuggire e avere paura. Di essere braccato come una preda indifesa. Ma presto tutto sarebbe finito.  
Erano giunti alla fine della loro corsa; i demoni avevano risvegliato Lucifer e Sam e Dean erano andati a cercare informazioni sui suoi piani e su dove fosse.  
Avrebbero fatto l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare: affrontare il diavolo. Era una missione suicida, era stupido e senza senso, ma avevano da lungo abbandonato la strada della saggezza. Se anche ne fosse esistita una.  
Avevano nemici ovunque, sia tra gli angeli che tra i demoni, e in ogni caso erano spacciati. Tanto valeva morire facendo un gran casino, gli aveva detto Dean il giorno prima.  
Avrebbe voluto essere coraggioso come lo erano stati Balthazar e Gabriel, ma non riusciva a non tremare pensando a quello che li aspettava. Sentiva di nuovo l’impulso di nascondersi in un angolo e aspettare che finisse tutto, come tanto tempo prima.  
All’improvviso sentì un prurito all’impronta che aveva sulla spalla, come una piccola scossa sottocutanea.  
Era arrivato Dean.  
«Hai scoperto dov’è?» Domandò senza girarsi.  
«Sì.»  
«Ha senso, Dean? È veramente giusto rischiare la vita di ogni singolo essere umano a nostro libero arbitrio?» Si girò verso l’angelo, cogliendolo nell’atto di sfilarsi la maglietta e osservare un grosso taglio sull’addome richiudersi, e lo guardò negli occhi chiari. «Lasciami dire di sì a Micheal. Lui sconfiggerà Lucifer e tu e Sam avrete una possibilità di salvarvi.»  
Dean si avvicinò, rivolgendogli quel sorriso mesto che al contempo lo straziava e gli scaldava il cuore. «Lo sai che ormai siamo ben oltre la possibilità di salvarci. Ci siamo ribellati, Cas. Ai loro occhi siamo esattamente come Lucifer adesso. E sai benissimo anche tu che sire sì a Michael sarebbe una follia; il mio caro fratellone non si farebbe certo scrupoli a distruggere il pianeta per fermare Lucifer.»  
Fece un altro passo in direzione di Castiel, il quale rimase estasiato dal bagliore brunito che si irradiava alle sue spalle, come ogni volta che coglieva un riflesso fugace delle sue ali. Già da qualche giorno ormai si era accorto che poteva vederle fremere impercettibilmente di sfuggita o con la coda dell’occhio. Forse era quell’ombra di morte imminente, che avvicinandolo al mondo ultraterreno dell’angelo gli permetteva di sbirciare al di là del velo.  
«Per questo domani lo affronteremo.»  
Sentire quelle parole ebbe l’effetto di una doccia fredda su Castiel. Improvvisamente avvertì il peso dei giorni passati, della fuga, delle abitudini perse, della nostalgia di casa e del sorriso della professoressa Anna; tutte quelle cose gli parvero come appartenenti ad una vita precedente, sfocate e distanti.  
La paura lo avvolse come una morsa letale, facendogli tremare le gambe.  
«Moriremo?»  
L’angelo non rispose.  
Dopo qualche secondo capì, percependo una sfumatura nuova nei suoi occhi. Anche lui aveva paura.  
La scoperta in qualche modo lo rassicurò. Probabilmente era egoista, ma sapere di non essere da solo in quella situazione la rendeva più sopportabile. Al contempo fu colmato da un senso di tenerezza verso Dean, quella creatura tanto distante che tuttavia provava emozioni così simili alle sue.  
Cosa facevano le persone normali in quelle situazioni? Perché non era anche lui una persona normale? Non si era mai sentito così diverso. Così stupido.  
«Va tutto bene.» Gli disse Dean in un sussurro.  
L’angelo fece un altro passo avanti. Il suo viso era a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello di Castiel, che aspettava immobile, paralizzato dalla paura e dal senso di impotenza e inadeguatezza.  
Le labbra di Dean si posarono sulle sue, timidamente, e Castiel socchiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima lungo la guancia. L’angelo interruppe quel contatto, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Castiel.  
«Non sei solo.» Sussurrò.


End file.
